The Miracle of Love
by waikiki23
Summary: **Sequel to my story Old Vendetta** Love is a miracle to all whom it touches. Tim was so happy that it chose to touch him.


_**A/N - This is a sequel to my story **_**Old Vendetta.**_** I wanted to do a continuation story about Tim and Beth, because I like writing about her. Okay, so I like writing about Tim as well. This story starts about a week after **_**Old Vendetta **_**ended. Anyway, again I don't own anything, but Tim is still on my list. Please read and review.**_

Tim McGee knew he was a lucky guy. He had an awesome job as a NCIS Special Agent, a real family with his co-workers and woman whom he loved so deeply, that he would be marrying her in four months. He smiled as he parked his Porsche in the parking lot of his apartment building and got out. His smile widened even more when he saw that Beth's car was parked in lot too. He had been looking forward to seeing her all day but didn't know she was coming to his apartment. He grabbed his pack and headed up the stairs two at a time. He got to the second floor in record time and reached the door to his apartment, but froze when he heard crying coming from the other side.

He pulled his key out quickly and opened the door, unprepared for what he saw. Sitting on the couch was Beth, clutching the photo album from her childhood and her cell phone to her chest, rocking back and forth as tears fell fast down her face, the sobbing tearing into his heart.

He quickly dropped his pack to the floor after he had shut the door and raced to the couch. He sat down and gathered his fiancé into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly her as she continued to weep into his chest. He put his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, his heart breaking with each sob she emitted. For the life of him, he couldn't think of what would cause her to cry like she was now, but he knew he would stand beside her, no matter what the problem was.

A few minutes later, her crying started to slow down, until she lifted her head to look up into Tim's eyes. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet, babe," she said, pulling back slightly, Tim unwilling to let her out of his arms just yet.

"Its okay sweetie. What happened?" he asked as she laid the album down and wiped her eyes.

"I called my parents today, to let them know that I was getting married. I wanted Dad and Mom to be at the wedding, and I wanted Dad to walk me down the aisle, like I had always dreamed of since I was a little girl. But, they made it clear that they didn't want anything to do with me or you or my upcoming wedding." Tears began falling again when she finished, "They don't love me, Tim. They don't love me and don't want me to contact them ever again."

Tim hugged her close again before saying, "I love you babe, and I always will and we will work though this. Your parents obviously do not know you at all because you are the most beautiful, intelligent, hardworking woman I have ever known." This statement brought a small smile to her face. He took a breath and continued, "You will still have a family, my family, the family you are marrying into. Even though we are not related by blood, we are still a family."

He cupped her chin with his hand when she started to lower her eyes from his. "We will not let them ruin what will be the happiest day of our lives. I know its hard, but we will work around this. I love you, so much Beth."

"I love you too," she quietly said, leaning up to kiss Tim. He met her halfway, kissing her softly and sweetly. They stayed in each others arms for a while longer, Tim showing his support and giving Beth the comfort she needed and deserved.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"So, how are the wedding plans coming along, McMarriage?" Tony asked a few days later, taking a break from his report to send a spit wad across the room towards Ziva, which landed in her hair. She leaped to her feet, trying to get the offending piece of paper out of her hair as Tony looked over at friend.

Tim looked up from his computer before replying, "Beth has been extremely busy with the plans. I have been trying to help her when I can, but we still have a lot to do, especially now since her parents want nothing to do with her wedding or me."

Tony and Ziva froze, catching the note of bitterness in his voice before looking over at Tim. "Are you kidding me? Her parents don't want to be there at your guys' wedding? The most important day in their daughters life, and they don't want to be there?" Tony asked incrudiously.

Tim shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I went home a few days ago and found her on the couch in my apartment, crying, clutching her photo album to her chest and rocking back and forth. She had called to tell her parents about her wedding and made sure they knew that she wanted them there and that she wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle. They told her they weren't going to be at her wedding and for her never to contact them again." He pulled his report off the printer and put it into a folder before he continued, "Thankfully, her brother Tristan and sister-in-law Rachel do want to be a part of it. I just feel bad that it won't be Beth's dad walking her down the aisle like she always wanted."

"That is so sad, McGee. Apparently her parents still do not consent to her way of life. They will regret that decision at sometime in their lives," Ziva said sadly, thinking of her own family. She watched as Tim put his report on Gibbs' desk and sat back down, a look of sadness briefly crossing his face.

Tim, for his part, was still saddened by Beth's parent's reaction to her call. Unfortunately he understood what she was going through. After all, his own father would never return his calls. Only his mother and sister would.

"Have you set a date?"

That simple question brought him back to the present time. He glanced up to see that Gibbs had come back down from MTAC and was at his desk. "Its going to be June 8. Beth wants an early summer wedding."

"That's a good time of year.," Gibbs replied simply. When Tim didn't say anything else, he looked over at his youngest agent. "They're idiots, McGee. Parents who say they don't care, don't know what they have until its gone."

"I know. I just wish they would care, just a little. I hate seeing her like I found her the other night. What hurts her, hurts me just as much."

Gibbs smiled before turning to his computer screen. "That means you're in love, McGee."

Tim smiled, realizing that what his boss had just said was coming from experience. He nodded before going back to work.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

A week or so later, Tim and Beth invited everyone over to his apartment for a dinner party. After the week Beth had been having, she wanted everyone over that mattered to herself and Tim and to relax.

Tim and Beth remained standing while the others sat down. They looked at the group that had gathered. "Thank you all for coming tonight. The reason we invited you all over is that we wanted to talk to you all." Tim began, wrapping his arm around Beth's waist, pulling her close to him.

Beth looked over at the only other women in the room and continued, "Ziva, Abby, I am so glad I have been able to get to know the two of you. You have become like sisters to me. I wanted to know if the two of you would honor me by being in my wedding. I know its unconventional, but I want the two of you to be my maids of honor, since I could never decide between the two of you."

Abby was instantly on her feet, racing to where Beth stood and hugged her tightly. Ziva appeared a moment later and hugged her as well.

"Yes! I would love to be in your wedding," Abby exclaimed, hugging Beth again before going back to her seat between Tony and Gibbs.

"I would also be honored," Ziva said, smiling as she also returned to her seat next to Tony and Ducky.

Tim looked over at Tony and Gibbs. "Tony you are my brother and have been ever since I joined the team. Boss, you are like a father to me, more so than my own father has ever been. Would the two of you honor me by being my best men?"

Tony grinned, shaking Tim's hand, "Of course, I would be glad to be one of your best men Tim."

Tim looked over at Gibbs, unsure of what his answer would be. Gibbs looked like he had been overcome with emotion, his eyes shining slightly from unshed tears. "I would be honored Tim."

Beth glanced over at Jimmy and Brenna, who were sitting next to Ducky. "Brenna, you have become a good friend to me and I would be so happy if you would be one of my bridesmaids."

Brenna took her husband's hand before saying, "I would love to be a bridesmaid. Thank you so much for asking me."

"Jimmy, that does mean you'll be one of Tim's groomsmen, since you'll be walking with your wife," Beth continued, smiling when Brenna's eyes lit up and she hugged Jimmy.

"I would be happy to, Beth, Tim," Jimmy replied, smiling. He couldn't believe that he had been asked to be apart of the wedding, walking with his wife, no less, but he was also happy that he belonged to the team.

Tim and Beth looked to Ducky. "We didn't want you to be left out either Ducky. My sister Sarah is going to be a bridesmaid as well. Would you be her escort for the wedding and also stand as one of my groomsmen?"

Ducky replied, "I would be honored to be your groomsmen, Timothy and walk your sister."

"Who is going to walk you down the aisle Beth?" Ziva asked, still excited that she was asked to be in the wedding.

Beth smiled at Tim before looking over the table to all present. "My brother, Tristan. Since my parents won't be coming, my brother is stepping into my father's role of walking me down the aisle."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Ducky stood, his wineglass held up. "To the happy couple. May you have many joyful years together." The others agreed, clinking glasses, toasting the new couple.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Two months before the wedding, Tim was at work when Beth was escorted up to the MCRT floor. "Beth! I thought I was picking you up for dinner after work. What's going on?"

She flew into his arms when she reached his desk. "We got it!" she squealed as he smiled as he hugged her back tightly.

"You got what, Probie?" Tony asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Our new house! We found a cute place in the Adams Morgan district. The apartment is bigger than both of our apartments," Tim replied, kissing Beth's forehead.

"Congratulations! When do you move in?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer to the happy couple.

"Next week. I'm moving out of my apartment first to move in to the new apartment because my lease is up. But we are going to start moving some of Tim's things over as well so we do not have much to do when his lease comes up next month," Beth replied.

"Need help?" Gibbs asked, entering the bullpen.

Tim looked at his boss. "That would be great Boss! As long as we don't have a case."

"All of us Boss?" Tony asked, a slight whine in his voice.

Ziva leveled her best ninja stare at Tony before saying, "Yes, all of us. We would be happy to help you McGee."

"Thanks guys!" She hugged Tim again, kissing him quickly before adding, "I'd better let you get to work. I have to start packing." She leaned up and whispered in Tim's ear, causing him to turn red before she left the bullpen, smirking.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"Okay, this is the last of your stuff, right McMover?" Tony asked as he and Tim walked the leather couch into the new apartment. Tim's lease had come up and the team once again pitched in to help move the last of Tim's belongings out of his Silver Springs apartment.

"Yes, it is, Tony," Tim replied as they set the couch down. He looked around, seeing all the boxes he and Beth still had to go through. All of their books were stacked against the wall, new bookshelves standing in the corner, waiting to be loaded.

"Good, I'm glad," Tony replied, wiping his brow as he theatrically flopped down on the couch. A moment later, a resounding smack was heard as Gibbs head slapped him.

"Sitting down on the job, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he helped Beth move the coffee table in the room.

Tony leaped to his feet as Ziva and Abby walked in with pizza and Jimmy and Brenna with another bookshelf. "No Boss, just taking a small break."

"Yeah, right," Ziva replied, pulling paper plates out and setting them next to the pizza boxes. The others headed into the kitchen to eat.

"For your information, Zee-va, we have been moving since 8:30 this morning. I'm beat."

Ziva smirked when Gibbs head slapped Tony again. "We all have been working since this morning DiNozzo."

No one said anything for a few moments while they ate. "You have a cute apartment," Brenna said, grabbing a napkin.

"Thanks! It was by sheer luck that we found it. I'm glad that its relatively close to our work. My station is only about fifteen minutes from here. The Navy Yard is about twenty minutes away," Beth replied grabbing a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge.

"We do appreciate you all helping us move. All Beth and I have to do is go back to my old apartment and clean it before we turn the keys over," Tim added.

The others smiled before Gibbs said, "I'll come help you clean."

"Thanks Boss. The faster we clean, the faster Beth and I can get back here to get settled."

"I'll help too," Ziva added, Abby nodding as well.

"We will too," Brenna agreed for her and Jimmy.

When Tony didn't say anything, all in the room looked pointedly in his direction. "Oh, okay, I'll help too," he replied, huffing slightly. When Ziva glared at him he said in a different tone, "I'd be happy to help."

After they ate, they headed back to Tim's old apartment, cleaning it from top to bottom in record time. Tim and Beth thanked all their friends before Tim turned his keys back in. Then Tim and Beth headed to their new apartment.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

A week before the wedding, Tristan and Rachel arrived in DC to spend time with Beth and her soon to be husband.

"Tristan!" Beth exclaimed, flying into her brother's arms, allowing him to hug her tightly. After Tristan released his sister, she hugged Rachel tightly.

"I am so glad to see you both! Tristan, Rachel, this is my fiancé, Timothy McGee."

Tim shook hands with Tristan and Rachel. "Its nice to finally meet the two of you. Beth has told me so much about you both."

"Its nice to meet you too. Beth has told us a lot about you too," Tristan said as they all sat down in the living room. They talked for hours, all getting to know each other better. When Tristan and Rachel left for their hotel, they had made up their mind that they really liked Tim and that he truly loved Beth.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

The day of the wedding arrived quickly, putting their apartment together having made the time pass. Beth woke up, looking at the ceiling. _Today, I am getting married. _She smiled before throwing the covers back and got out of bed.

She showered and blow dried her hair before she grabbed everything she needed and headed to the church. She arrived first and headed to the room that had been set aside for the bride and her bridesmaids. She hung her dress and veil up, laying out her shoes and undergarments.

Ziva, Abby and Brenna came together and were followed closely by Sarah. Rachel arrived last, so she could help the girls get ready.

By two thirty, everyone was dressed and had their make-up and hair done when Tristan had arrived to the room. At a quarter to three, Rachel left the room, hugging her sister-in-law and heading to where she and Tristan would be sitting once he walked Beth down the aisle.

Tim took his place at the front of the church, Tony, Gibbs, Jimmy and Ducky standing next to him. It wasn't long before the music began and the church doors opened.

Sarah McGee was the first down the aisle, her red dress bringing out the red highlights in her hair. She kept her eyes at the front of the church, her heart so happy for her brother. She was saddened a little by the fact that her dad did not come to Tim's wedding. At least her mom made sure she was there. She walked up the stairs and took her place in line near the alter.

Brenna Palmer was next, Jimmy's face lighting up when he saw his wife walking down the aisle in her red gown. To him she was so beautiful, holding her small bouquet in both of her hands as she joined Sarah at the alter.

Abby was the third down the aisle, stunning more than one person that was in attendance. Seeing the normally black-clad Goth in a deep red dress that skimmed the aisle floored everyone. Even her trademark pigtails were missing. She had left her hair down, tousled softly and off to one side. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, so happy for Tim that he had found his soul mate. She made her way up the stairs to the alter and stood next to Brenna.

Ziva was the last of the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. She stunned everyone as well when she entered the church. Tony was for once speechless at how well the dress showed off her curves. He knew she had her knife hidden, but even he couldn't tell where it is was. She also was smiling, her happiness bubbling over for Tim as she also made her way up the stairs to the alter and stood next to Abby.

It was then the music changed, the Wedding March beginning to be played. Tim, whose eyes had never left the back of the church, smiled bigger than he had in a long time.

The doors to the church opened for the final time, revealing his soon to be bride. She was truly a vision of beauty in his eyes. The smile that filled his face would be forever remembered by all as she began her final walk as a single woman to submit herself to the loving care of her future husband.

Her dress was breathtaking, sparkling in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows. He could see that she was wearing the diamond necklace that he had bought for her a month before the wedding. The dress she had picked softly fell along her curves, accentuating her beauty even more. The material moved slightly as she walked down the aisle, the train following her as she walked. Her veil covered her face and fell behind her like a mist, swirling around her.

She held her bouquet of calla lilies in one arm while the other was linked with her escort, the one person other than Tim that had been there for her in her life and the one person she wanted the honor of walking down the aisle with. Tristan glanced at his sister, proud of the woman she had become and happy that she had finally found the love she so richly deserved.

A moment later, Tristan and Beth reached the end of the aisle, where Tim was waiting. Tristan gave his sister's arm to her fiancé before turning and sitting down in the pew with Rachel. The rest of the audience took their seats as Tim and Beth alighted the steps to the alter. Beth handed her bouquet to Ziva before turning to link hand with Tim as the preacher began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Timothy and Elizabeth in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The minister paused, and when no one said anything, he continued, "Who presents this woman to be married to this man?"

Tristan and Rachel stood, answering together, "We do."

The minister then turned back to Tim and Beth. "Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

"The couple has written their own heartfelt vows to each other. Elizabeth, if you would please recite your vows."

Beth smiled at Tim and began, "Timothy, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one whom I wanted to share the rest of my life with. Your courageousness, loyalty and heartfelt love inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for all eternity, respect and honor you, be faithful to you, and share my life with you." Beth took the wedding band from Ziva and turned back to face Tim. As she slid the ring on his finger, she finished, "This is my solemn vow to you Timothy."

The minister then said, "Timothy, you may now recite your vows."

Tim smiled at Beth and began his vows, "Elizabeth, the miracle of our love lies in the path that we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. I vow to you that I will always commit myself to the miracle of making each day work together for us." Tim took the ring handed him from Tony and turned back to his bride, sliding the ring on her finger as he finished, "This is my solemn vow to you Elizabeth."

The minister looked to Tim and Beth. "By the Power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, son," the minister finished, smiling.

Tim lifted Beth's veil, making sure it was behind her before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly and passionately. The audience clapped and Tim and Beth linked arms, facing the everyone who had come to share their special day.

The preacher then said, "It is my honor to present for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee."

_**A/N - So, did you all like it? Should I keep writing about Tim and Beth? I would love to know if you all would like to keep reading about them. I have a few ideas already. **wink wink* Hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I enjoyed writing it!**_


End file.
